Amiga
by Stellar BS
Summary: Una carta de despedida… solo una carta en el día más esperado de tu vida 01xRx02 *basado en una historia real*


**Declaración:** nada, repito nada de lo que aparece aquí es mío, qué más podría querer yo que así fuese, pero no lo es, inclusive la idea original del fic tampoco es mía, lo único que hice yo fue redactarlo, pero nada más ¡que miseria de vida!

**Datos previos: **lo que está en cursiva no es mío, más bien es parte de una carta que encontré en medio de un diario de vida que llegó a mis manos por cosas del destino un día en que mi familia estaba de paseo en el campo, no conozco la historia completa, pero me formé una idea y quise escribirla, por lo que los personajes como la trama original se verán alterados, pero es que es una experiencia tan linda que vale la pena.

**Dedicado:** a todos aquellos que están sufriendo por amor.

**Amiga **

Miraba el espejo una y otra vez, estaba lista, se veía realmente linda, un tenue maquillaje cubría su rostro, tan natural que apenas era perceptible, su cabello que estaba recogido era cubierto por un velo, su vestido blanco contorneaba su figura dándole un aspecto más femenino, era su máximo sueño, nada podría arruinar tal dicha, sonrió, pero aún faltaba algo de tiempo, según la tradición debía hacer esperar al novio un poco más y lo haría solo para saber de boca de sus amigos la desesperación de él cuando veía la hora pasar y que ella no aparecía, su sonrisa se amplió aún más mientras dirigía la mirada al tocador donde se encontraba el ramo de flores con el que entraría a la Iglesia, lo tomó y se percató que bajo de él había un misiva dirigida a ella.

&&&&&&&&&

-tranquilízate, Heero, las novias generalmente tardan en llegar- dijo un muchacho rubio de mirada gentil a su amigo que se encontraba afirmado en el umbral de la entrada de la catedral fumando un cigarrillo.

-si, además no crees que deberías saludar a los invitados y no dejarle a tu futuro cuñado ese rol- agregó un chico de ojos verdes y mirada seria.

-no, no lo creo, la diplomacia no va conmigo- habló el aludido.

-me sorprendes con esa respuesta, Yuy- comentó un joven hombre de oscura cabellera.

-Heero- llamó el árabe, obteniendo la atención del novio quien lo miró fijamente dejándolo continuar. –Sé que no te gusta hablar de este tema, pero ¿por qué Duo no está aquí?-

-no lo sé- respondió. –me dijo que se iba y que su trasbordador salía poco después de empezar la ceremonia religiosa, pero no sé la razón de su partida- concluyó con la vista gacha y pisando lo que quedaba de su cigarro.

-algo debió sucederle, era él más entusiasmado con este matrimonio- secundó Trowa recorriendo con la mirada a sus amigos percibiendo una triste mirada de parte del ex piloto del 05 pudo leer algo de confusión en ella y guardó silencio, silenciando de ese modo la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento del por qué el mejor amigo del novio rechazó ser el padrino de bodas.

&&&&&&&&&

La novia abrió el sobre curiosa, nadie firmaba, pero reconoció la letra de inmediato.

-Duo- susurró y comenzó su lectura.

_Querida amiga:_

_Te preguntarás por qué no estoy a tu lado hoy, el día más feliz de tu vida, como tú lo llamaste, lo recuerdo, es imposible no hacerlo, recuerdo todo lo que dices, amiga, es imposible quitar de mi cabeza cada gesto, cada palabra tuya_..._ quiero responder a tu pregunta, pero mis ojos se empañan y no puedo hacerlo ¿recuerdas cuándo me contaste que amabas a Heero? ¿Recuerdas lo que te conteste?_...

La chica cerró los ojos y a su mente volvió ese día.

Flash back 

Era un bello día de verano, todos se encontraba reunidos en la alberca disfrutando de lo que prometía ser un día de diversión, Relena se encontraba tomando sol en el borde de la piscina junto a Hilde, hablaban animadamente sobre temas femeninos, hasta que Sally las interrumpió y se llevó a Hilde con ella, quedando Relena sola.

-Relena ¿dónde está Hilde?- curioseó una alegre voz a su espalda.

-¿Duo?- dijo un poco sorprendida. –Me asustaste –el 02 sonrió abiertamente. –ehh sobre ella, acompaño a Sally, pero no sé adonde fue- concluyó.

-¡que lástima! Bueno será en otra ocasión-

-¿qué pasa, Duo? Te oyes decepcionado-

-es que… yo… yo quería hablar con ella… eso es todo-

-ya veo- dijo sonriendo la joven. –piensas decirle lo que sientes-

-¿lo que siento? No, no es lo crees- negó moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

-¿por qué no? Reconoce que te gusta-

-sí, es linda, es innegable, pero es solo una amiga, no la veo como otra cosa-

-la amistad puede trasformarse en amor- refutó ella mirándolo directamente.

-lo dices por Heero ¿verdad?-

-¿ehh? Bueno tal vez- dijo ella sonriendo mientras su mirada se dirigía al soldado perfecto que leía un libro junto a un adormilado Trowa.

-mis amigos si que son aburridos- observó el chico de la trenza.

-no, solo son serios-

-saltando en defensa del hielito ese ¿ehh?- picó el chico ante lo cual ella sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. –Es una lástima-

-¿qué cosa?-

-que lo ames y que él no lo note-

-tienes razón, pero no creo que no lo note, solo que está en él ignorar lo evidente-

-eso te duele ¿no es así?-

-un poco-

-entonces ¿por qué no das el primer paso?-

-¿qué? No, eso jamás-

-eres muy tradicionalista –ella lo miró confusa.-entonces te ayudaré con él ¿qué me dices?-

-no, eso no, que vergüenza… Duo, agradezco tu intención, pero no puedo aceptar-

-si, si como digas- dijo él de manera indiferente mientras pensaba en una manera discreta de acercar al soldado y a la pacifista.

-¡Duo! No sé que esta pasando por tu cabecita, pero de seguro no es nada bueno-

-me ofendes con ese comentario- el trenzado dramatizó el tono que empleó. –bueno, amiga te dejo ahí viene Catherine y no quiero que me regañe porque me comí el pie de limón que trajo para todos, nos vemos- y diciendo esto desapareció dejándola de paso con la duda sobre lo que estaba pensando en hacer.

Fin del Flash Back

La joven volvió los ojos a la carta que aún mantenía en sus manos, se disponía a continuar la lectura de esta cuando sintió suaves toques en la puerta, sin soltarla se dirigió a abrirla.

-Relena ¿estás lista?- preguntó una muchacha de dorados cabellos.

-¿Dorothy?- la susodicha sonrió ante la reacción de su amiga que denotó nerviosismo.

-si, soy yo ¿te pasa algo?-

-no, nada ¿ya es hora?- indagó temblando ligeramente.

-no, aún no, solo quería saber si se te ofrecía algo-

-no, no se me ofrece nada- dijo cortante la ex reina del mundo.

-Relena si quieres que te dejé sola solo tienes que decirlo y me voy- Dorothy fingió pena por el trato tan extraño que se le estaba dando, pero en el fondo comprendía que se debía a los nervios propios de la boda que estaba por efectuarse.

-lo siento mucho, es solo que yo…-

-no digas nada te entiendo- dicho esto la rubia se retiró y Relena quedó sola nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&&

-Wufei, espera, quiero hablar contigo un momento- dijo un apuesto joven de mirada aguamarina

-Trowa- el chino lo miró de mala gana.

-es solo un momento- intentó tranquilizarlo para que la conversación no lo incomodara.

-está bien ¿qué quieres?- cuestionó su interlocutor impaciente.

-saber que es lo que está pasando-

-no entiendo a que te refieres-

-a Duo- respondió rápido demandando una respuesta.

-ya veo, no puedo engañarte- el heredero del clan del dragón sonó derrotado

-somos amigos ¿no?- sonrió el circense obteniendo la misma reacción de parte de su ex compañero de batalla.

-si…- el 05 suspiró y continúo algo temeroso. –no soy quien debería decirlo, pero eso algo que me pesa demasiado y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…- el 03 lo miró mientras el asiático continúo con su relato.

&&&&&&&&&

Relena continúo su lectura, ahora ya no lo hacía a modo de relajo, sino que por el contrario necesitaba hacerlo, lo sentía, el joven Maxwell era importante para ella y era preciso en nombre de su amistad que leyera lo que él quiso que supiera.

…_f__ue entonces cuando me propuse unirlos, debía hacerlo, Heero era mi mejor amigo y tú la chica que siempre estaba a su lado, con el tiempo comencé a sentir un gran cariño por ti y quería verte feliz, fue entonces cuando una idea algo tonta surgió en mi cabeza, realmente ahora que lo pienso fue una gran fortuna que funcionara…_

Flash back

Encaramado sobre un poste se encontraba el autodenominado Shinigami intentando colgar un extraño objeto adherido a un hilo, era una escena bastante ridícula, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido, corría una fría brisa que indicaba el inminente fin del verano y él apenas vestía una remera delgada, sintió algo de frío, pero no le importó pensando en que era una idea brillante cualquier sacrificio valía la pena.

-esta noche esos dos se besarán y yo tendré todo el crédito por ello, soy el mejor amigo del mundo- y dicho esto lanzó una carcajada muy sonora.

Fin de flash back

Relena sonrió ella desconocía totalmente esa parte de la historia, Duo había puesto el muérdago en ese lugar, esa misma noche tal como el chico de L2 lo había previsto Heero la había besado y pedido que fuese su novia, su corazón dio un salto y sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe, le debía a Duo un gran favor.

&&&&&&&&&

-papá ¿cuánto falta?- cuestionó un tímida voz a las espaldas de un apuesto rubio, mientras jalaba de su pantalón.

-amor, aún falta bastante- contestó dirigiéndole una dulce mirada a la pequeña.

-pero papi yo quiero ver a mi tía Relena con su traje de novia-

-lo sé, preciosura, pero las novias siempre se demoran en llegar- le aclaró mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

-¿por qué?- indagó la niña clavando sus azules ojos en los de su padre.

-ehh… porque… bueno… es tradición, cielito, ahora ve con tu madre ¿si? Tengo que seguir recibiendo a los invitados-

-¿qué eso no debería hacerlo mi tío?-

-¿Heero?- la niña asintió.-sí, pero no lo hará, así que lo haré yo-

-bueno, bueno, me voy con mi mami- y le dio un besito en la mejilla a su padre, quien sonrió y la bajó.

-está bien, cariño- la infante corrió por la entrada de la Iglesia a toda la velocidad que le daban sus pequeñas piernas.

-¡hey! ¿Para dónde vas tan rápido, niña?- preguntó un hombre vestido de impecable negro.

-¿tío?- sonrió ella. –voy donde mi mami- respondió dedicándole una tierna mirada.

-pero ella está al otro lado- indicó él novio.

-ups, creo que me equivoqué- se disponía a irse cuando cayó en cuenta que su tío se veía más serio de lo normal.- ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-sí, pero no entenderías-

-¿por qué no? Mi mami dice que soy muy madura para la edad que tengo- replicó indicando con sus deditos los cinco años que tenía.

-ves, eres muy pequeñita aún-

-anda dime- le suplicó con los ojitos vidriosos.

-está bien, lo que pasa es que extraño a un amigo-

-¿a un amigo?- preguntó confusa alzando la cejita.

-sí, un amigo muy especial para mí-

-pero tus amigos están todos aquí- corrigió ella indicando la entrada por donde desfilaban una gran cantidad de invitados.

-ellos no son mis amigos, no todas las personas que están aquí lo son, es más algunos ni siquiera los conozco- respondió él inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su sobrina.

-¿y por qué tu amigo no está aquí?-preguntó inocentemente ella retomando el tema.

-no lo sé, eso es lo que más me… inquieta-

-me estás mintiendo, tienes penita… cuando yo tengo pena mi mamá me abraza y se me quita- él le sonrió, tal vez ella tenía razón y él si tenía pena.

-eres muy niña para decirme eso- la chica lo miró ceñuda, pero luego sonrió y se lanzó a su cuello en un abrazo que con facilidad pudo ahorcarlo.-oye ¿qué haces?-

-es para que no estés triste el día de tu boda, ahora me voy-

-¿te vas a buscar a tu mamá?-

-si- y alzó la manito en forma de despedida. –Adiós, tío-

-nos vemos- le dijo él quedando solo nuevamente, se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos. –"Duo… una vez dijiste que eras mi mejor amigo y yo dije que no tenía amigos, que nunca me importó tenerlos, pero ahora veo que tenías razón" pensó mientras su mirada se volvió nostálgica.

&&&&&&&&&

… _después de ese d__ía ustedes comenzaron una relación, nunca pensé, nunca imaginé que me pasaría esto, la verdad en su momento no entendí, pero cada vez me vi más solo, todos contaban con alguien con quien compartir sus vidas, todos menos yo, seguro dirás que tenía a Hilde y yo creí lo mismo, pero no, tarde comprendí que ella no era más que una buena amiga, me arrepiento, porque solo conseguí lastimarla ¿recuerdas ese día de invierno en que caminabas junto a él? Creo que ese día me di cuenta de lo que mi corazón comenzaba a sentir…_

Flash back

Llovía intensamente y una joven pareja caminaba bajo un paraguas negro, caminaban lento, muy próximos el uno del otro, ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, él por su parte sostenía el paraguas con su mano derecha y con la izquierda rodeaba su cintura, estaban perfectamente secos a pesar de todo, habían tenido un día bastante ajetreado.

-¿por qué no usamos el auto cuando más lo necesitamos?- citó ella, acurrucándose aún más en el varonil torso.

-tal vez porque queríamos mojarnos un poco- sonrió él.

-tal vez- la princesa del reino de Cinq lanzó un suspiro.-te amo- le dijo y él involuntariamente se ruborizó.

-yo también te amo…- ambos se detuvieron, se miraron a los ojos, tenían la misma intención de unir sus labios como en tantas ocasiones anteriores a esa, pero un sonoro carraspeo los hizo separarse de pronto.

-Duo, que sorpresa tan agradable- sonrió la muchacha dirigiendo su mirada al recién llegado.

-sí, que grata sorpresa- dijo entre dientes el soldado perfecto.

-¿verdad que sí?- lo miró de reojo el 02. –siento mucho interrumpirlos, pero no tengo paraguas y me estoy mojando así que como ustedes tienen uno para los dos supongo que nos les importará compartirlo conmigo ¿o sí?- lazó una mirada al chico de ojos azul cobalto, pero este solo gruño por lo bajo y no dijo nada.

-supongo que podemos ¿no es así, Heero?- cuestionó la heredera del reino de Cinq ante el silencio de su compañero.

-sí- la chica lo miró con furia, momentos antes se mostraba tan tierno y ahora tan seco, pero eso era algo que le cobraría a solas.

-¡que buenos son!- gritó el trenzado separando a la pareja, colándose justo en medio, lo que provocó que el discípulo de Odin Lowe diera un pequeño salto que lo hizo quedar fuera del paraguas.

-genial- masculló y dirigió una mirada asesina al colono de largos cabellos.

-¿ehh? Pero Heero…-

-no importa, Relena, no será primera vez que me mojo-

-si, déjalo, él no sufrirá porque su cabello se esponje… en cambio tú y yo si- agregó Duo, analizó un poco la frase "tú y yo" sonaba tan linda y su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de sutil rosa, el soldado lo notó y lo miró con en ceño fruncido, algo percibió, no era tonto sabía lo que significaban ese tipo de miradas.

&&&&&&&&&

"Tal vez Relena no lo notó, es lo más probable, pero yo vi en él esa chispa, ese deseo de estar en mi lugar… Duo… debiste decirlo… dijiste que éramos amigos, yo… podría entenderte si tú… si tú hubieses confiado en mí, pero eso es mucho pedir… yo jamás demostré tenerte confianza…" se recriminaba el soldado.

&&&&&&&&&

… _realmente lo siento, no fue mi i__ntención, no quería traicionar su amistad, amiga, pero yo te amo…_

Relena se dejó caer sobre la silla, contuvo las ganas de llorar.

-pero… yo nunca hice nada para ganarme tu amor…- dijo con la mirada puesta en el suelo y con la carta sobre su pecho.

&&&&&&&&&

-ya veo- dijo cruzado de brazos el 03.

-no es tan simple, Trowa- replicó un entristecido chico asiático.

-no, pero no puedes hacer nada, Wufei-

-lo sé, pero yo fui quien le hizo ver que la amaba- dijo mirándolo con intensidad y angustia.

-lo iba a notar de todos modos-

-tal vez, pero yo…-

-no te culpes, ahora tenemos que dejar que las cosas se calmen, no puede durar eternamente-

-Trowa ¿no comprendes que en este momento Duo está sufriendo? Está solo y se siente muy triste, cree que traicionó la confianza de Heero-

-cálmate… de una buena vez, esto no nos compete. Ahora vamos, de seguro Quatre está esperándonos- dijo el oriundo de L3 mientras se enfilaba hacia la entrada de la Iglesia.

&&&&&&&&&

Tomó el auto negro aceleró sin pensar en que su boda estaba por efectuarse, al diablo con ella, al diablo con todo, si tenía dudas este era el momento de aclararlas, no escuchó cuando Dorothy intentó detenerla menos escuchó los bocinazos de parte de los conductores que pasaban por su lado, si buscaban felicitarla por su boda mejor sería que se abstuvieran de hacerlo.

-Duo…- susurró.- tal vez tengas razón y este es mi camino, pero quiero estar segura, no quiero equivocarme… no otra vez…-

&&&&&&&&&

Algo no estaba bien, Dorothy había llegado sola y se había dirigido a la ceremonia, pero no con una expresión de felicidad, sino de preocupación.

-no sé que le pasó, de pronto cambió su actitud y salió sin escucharme, Quatre, no sé…- tartamudeó la nieta del Duque Dermeil- por un momento tuve la esperanza que la encontraría aquí, pero no está-

-tranquilízate, por favor, de seguro no pasó nada- intentó calmarla posando su mano en su hombro.

-espero que tengas razón…- cerró los ojos y suspiró. –pero ¿sabes dónde está Heero?-

-¿ahh?- el de ojos verde azul la miró desconcertado.

-lo supuse, no tiene idea ¿no es así?- él negó con la cabeza.

-es que yo…-

-no importa… será mejor que esperemos- ambos se tomaron las manos.

&&&&&&&&&

El auto estaba estacionado lejos de todo alcance visual, escondido, el viento mecía suavemente su traje de novia, sus ojos miraban fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente.

-¿me amas?- preguntó agudizando aún más su mirada.

-sí- respondió él.- te lo he dicho ¿no?-

-¿qué es lo que amas de mí?- cuestionó ignorando la pregunta.

-pues yo… no sé…-

-entonces ¿cómo sabes que me amas?- no hubo respuesta. –responde, por favor-

-porque lo siento- ella frunció el ceño. –No puedo explicarlo, solo sé que te amo-

-¿me amas a mí o amas lo que soy para ti?- la chica lo miró sintiendo como la respuesta significaba el inicio o el fin.

-Relena… ¿a dónde quieres llegar?-

-responde, Heero-

-te amo…-respiró profundo.- amo todo lo que eres- finalizó.

-entonces tu amor es sincero…-

-así es, de no ser así no me casaría contigo hoy- él forzó una sonrisa, pero ella solo se limitó a mirarlo más seriamente aún.

-si tu amor por mí es sincero, entonces ¿podrías dejarme ir si sabes que amo a otra persona?- el rostro del muchacho palideció de golpe quitando su falsa sonrisa.

-si, podría… si eres feliz yo también lo soy…- su cabello cubrió sus ojos y su quijada tembló, pero se mantuvo firme. –cancelaré la boda… -diciendo comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

-gracias- susurró. –es todo lo que quería oír…-

-pero entonces…-

-solo quería saber si me amabas tanto como decías… quería estar segura si nuestro amor podría soportar una prueba de ese tipo, si nuestra entrega era total como la de… como la de un muy buen amigo- suspiró y se apartó. –ahora será mejor que te dirijas a la Iglesia y me esperes en el altar, mi hermano debe estar muy molesto conmigo-

-¿estás segura?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, aún era el momento de cancelar todo si las dudas persistían, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por la de ella.

-si, lo estoy, ahora más que nunca, te amo y prometo que estaré contigo para…- no pudo continuar puesto que él posó su dedo índice en sus labios.

-promete todo lo que quieras en el altar, no ahora- se apartó. –te espero allá ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- sonrió y acomodó su vestido, lo vio alejarse.

&&&&&&&&&

Sobre la mesa la carta aún permanecía extendida sus últimos párrafos estaban a la vista en una clara muestra que quien la leyó la arrugó mientras lo hacía, tal vez doblándola por nervios o por la pena que sintió mientras la leía.

…_pero sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, lo entendí el día en que estaba decidido a contarte lo que sentía por ti, mis piernas apenas me sostenían y caminaba torpemente por el largo corredor, fue entonces cuando te vi probándote tu vestido de novia, te veías tan bella y tan feliz que no pude, realmente no pude hacerlo, yo quería besarte aunque fuese solo una vez, pero no pude, tu sonrisa y tu mirada cargada de ilusión me detuvo, me dijiste lo emocionada que estabas con este matrimonio, amiga, me cuesta tanto decirlo, pero lo mejor será que me aleje, partiré cuando tú estés jurándole amor frente al altar y él prometa cuidarte y protegerte por el resto de su vida._

_Cuídate mucho, amiga, desde donde esté yo siempre guardaré en mí los mejores deseos para ustedes, el cielo sabe que jamás dejaré de amarte, pero así como te amo a él también lo quiero, dile que me perdone por no haberlo acompañado como se lo prometí, soy un cobarde y lo sé, pero enfrentarlos no puedo._

_Me voy, pero mi corazón se queda contigo._

_Hasta siempre_

_Duo Maxwell_

_PS: Hilde nada sabe de esto y es mejor que así sea, también a ella la quiero y no puedo permitirme dañarla, no le digas nada, confió en ti._

&&&&&&&&&

Un trasbordador se disponía a abandonar la Tierra en dirección a la colonia L2, un chico de larga cabellera café y ojos violetas miraba por última vez el lugar que había llamado hogar, pero no podía arrepentirse, era tarde para él.

-adiós a todos- susurró mientras recordaba los rostros de todos sus amigos deteniéndose en una tierna pareja, la imagen pareció congelarse y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. –Adiós Heero, adiós Relena-

**Fin**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esta es la historia más triste que he escrito, pero es mi gran tesoro, me costó mucho hacerla, sé que se ve muy simple y tal vez lo sea, pero el hecho de anexar una carta y adecuarla es muy complejo, claramente me vi en la obligación de hacer modificaciones, pero la historia básicamente era esa, o al menos eso fue lo que yo pude intuir… muchos detalles no sé puesto que no conozco a los protagonistas, pero me esforcé mucho…

Bueno tengo que irme… tengo que ir a mi catequesis de confirmación y se me hizo tarde, me muero de hambre, pero estoy muy atrasada, como para comer... coman en mi nombre…

Besitos


End file.
